futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: Contact!
I have removed the old scenario and replaced it with this: The old scenario is available here 1141 *The Sol System is observed by the Ch'rix (Contact!) astronomer Ma'dath. He records the discovery of four large planets and proposes the possiblity of small terrestrial worlds closer to Sol. 1344 *The Ch'rix split the atom after depleating their fossil fuel reserves. 1419 *The Ch'rix develop Nuclear Pulse Propulsion. It is used for the exploration of their star system. 1528 *The Ch'rix launch a series of interstellar probes to surrounding stars in the hopes of finding alien life. The probes (which take decades to travel to their destinations) discover a number of planets, but few are habitable by Ch'rix standards, and even fewer have macroscale lifeforms. 1593 *The Ch'rix begin terraforming several moons in their star system to support their population as thier growth begins to strain their resources. 1642 *Nuclear war breaks out between the various Ch'rix factions when their population grows too large to be sustained by food supplies from existing agrarian technologies. 1665 *Three of the five Ch'rix terraforming projects reach habitability after the end of the war, the limited populations, while cut off from their homeworld, begin to rebuild. 1789 *The Ch'rix population begins to normalize as nuclear fallout subsides. Most factions are at pre-industrial levels. 1935 *The Ch'rix pass peak production of fissable materials in their system, which is essential to their space-based resource economy. *Civil unrest and war breaks out among the species. 1939 *Ch'rix astronomers observe radio waves coming from the Sol System. Over the last several centuries the star has been little more than a curiosity, but the recent discovery prompts renewed interest by the scientific community. A habitable world is discovered within the system. *The leadership of the Ch'rix quietly puts a plan into motion for the conquest of the newly found world, and the system as a whole. Construction of a fleet of Nuclear Pulse Vehicles begins, using all that remains of their species fissibles. The project will ultimately lead to another civilization ending war, however the riches gained from the habitable world will allow the species to rebuild and achive long term stability. 1950 *The Ch'rix launch a fleet of fifty Nuclear Pulse Propelled starships towards the Sol System. At half the velocity of light it will take them roughly 62 years to arrive at the Sol System. 1969 *Interplanetary War breaks out on the Ch'rix star system. The nuclear conflict exhausts most of the remaining fissible materials of the planetary system. 2011 *NASA detects the Ch'rix homeworld, dubbing it HD85512b (also known as Gliese 370 b) *The Ch'rix homeworld is now largely at pre-industrial levels of technology. 2012 *NASA and the ESA observe several bright flashes coming from the edge of the Solar system, Voyager II goes offline earlier than expected due to some sort of magnetic disturbance. *The Ch'rix vessels deploy several "cloud probes," throughout the solar system. Traveling at relativistic speeds they cover most of the system within the year, and report detailed analysis of the System to the ships. *The ships remain undetected by humanities observatories, they have been intentionally designed to be be undetectable by their own technology, and as such humanity's. *The onboard computers of the ships completes an analysis of humanity's total knowlledge, social structure, and military capabilities through analysis of the Internet and all computers linked to it; following its programming, any battle plan must provide for a large enough population of the indigenous species to facilitate the production of resources that can be used by the Ch'rix. 2013 *The Ch'rix ships position themselves behind Earth's moon, they launch a coordinated Kinetic bombardment of humanity's nuclear facilities, political centers, and in some cases civilian air ports to limit the ability of humanity to respond. Additional nuclear bombardment is conducted to cripple planetary communications. *The Invasion of Earth begins. *With most of the regular military destoryed, humanity fractures into a number of resistance groups, often coordinated by local or regional leaders one of those is the Dulaney Miltia lead by Stopmore Pierce Jones of Cockeyville. *The Ch'rix begin capturing and studying a number of humans, among them a university student named Nathan Alder. 2014 *The Ch'rix control all uranium production and mining facilities, and have control over areas with large deposits of Thorium. Most major road, rail, air, and sea ports are under their control. *After over a year of capture, Nathan Alder leads a number of human prisoners out of one of the Ch'rix warships back to Earth on a captured spaceplane. Among other things, the Ch'rix had tested the humans to see how easily they could be trained to use their technology for mining and mineral processing. Alder was being trained to maintain Ch'rix spacecraft. *Alder meets with resistance leaders in Canada, he is the only survivor of the escape. *The Dunlaney Milita Flee into Pennsvia after beening Attacked by Ch'rix Forces.There he meets The Remains National Gurad from near by states. 2015 *Alder uses captured Ch'rix technology to organize the resistance under his command and to push the Ch'rix out of Canada. *The Ch'rix have complete control over most of the southern half of the planet, they are better suited to hotter climates due to that of their home planet. *The Joint Chiefs of Staff of the United States are killed in a Ch'rix attack on Anchorage Alaska, effectively breaking the Chain of Command and disbanding the United States. Russia, The UK and Tibet remains the last sovereign powers in the war. 2016 *Alder's Army pushes deep into the Great Lakes region, recapturing Chicago and most of the Rust Belt of the United States And Meet Pierce Jones who Recaptured Washgton D.C Earlryer in that year. *Through the use of warfare tactics learned during the last century, Humans are able to seriously impede the Ch'rix war machine. Car bombs, IEDs, homemade Thermite and Napalm, and pipebombs are the most common weapons of the resistance. *The resistances' continued assaults begin to make actually conquering the planet look ever more impossible, resulting in Ch'rix commanders forming a coalition of support to simply sterilize the planet. *British and Russian intelligence services intercept Ch'rix attack plans, and estimate that humanity has six months before the Ch'rix come to the inevitable decision to exterminate humanity. 2017 *British and Russian operatives do what they can to warn other resistance factions of the coming attack, one group travels to North America to meet Nathan Alder and Pierce Jones, resulting in the coordination a desperation attack. Alder's Army has the largest cyberwarfare operation of any single resistance group, and launches an assault on a Ch'rix Starship that had landed in southern Ohio. Using a network of cyberattacks to cut off communications with the Starship, they managed to convince the Ch'rix, that the vehicle was rendered inoperable. Alder's Army spends the next several months monitoring Ch'rix radio chatter while preparing the Ship for the counter attack. Two other similar ship capturing missions are coordinated in Britain and Russia. *Pierce Jones Mean while having the largest Air and Land power of all the Resistances goes south and west to take back the rest of North America. *The Human ships are christened the Titan, Dauntless, and the Vanguard. *The captured ships (now outfitted with Ship-to-Ship weapon systems) all launch while a massive cyber attack is coordinated against the Ch'rix, blinding them to the assault. The human ships take out those vessels carrying nuclear weapons and force a surrender from the fleet commander. 2018 *While Ch'rix are defeated, it is a pyrrhic victory, and there are few governments left after the end of the war. General Nathan Alder calls for an emmergency session of the UN, to better organize the post-war world. *The Ch'rix commander agrees to leave the Sol System, but only after humanity agrees to not destroy the fleet of colony ships bound for Earth, and instead simply help them refuel and return home. The three human ships will escort the Ch'rix fleet to Uranus for their final flyby and departure of the Solar System, up on which they will return to what is expected to be a dead world. *The United Nations signs the United Earth Charter on 24 October 2018, declaring humanity united as a single entity. *Humans begin reverse engineering a number of Ch'rix technologies. 2019 *General Alder returns to Earth. *General Alder is unanimously declared by the UN as Commander-in-Chief of all Earth military forces. Martial Law is effectively put in place. *The Earth's ships are ordered to three missions. Titan will remain in the Earth-Luna system for Command and Control of the United Earth Military forces, while Dauntless and Vanguard will journey to Mars and Jupiter, respectively, for scientific exploration. *Earth's militaries are ordered to completely integrate themselves, and given standard uniforms. The majority of their operations are conducted in Africa, India, Central Asia, and Central America. *Humans begin production of a number Ch'rix technologies and Ch'rix derived technologies. 2020 *A United Earth Constitution is signed on 11 February 2020 *Elections are held across the planet, despite the protests of General Alder who would rather wait until election fraud could be kept under control. Alder is elected President of Earth, and the World Congress is 60% full. *The World Congress establishes a single currency, the Global Dollar (¤). *The World Congress passes a number of President Alder's Reconstruction projects, including a global communications system, a World Rail Network, and allows funds to rebuild the major cities lost during the war. 2023 *Geneticists on Earth using reverse engineered race Genetic Engineering technology create several Genetically modified organisms to terraform Mars. *The first human built nuclear-spacecraft make their way to Mars carrying terraforming scientists and equipment. *Construction begins on the interstellar Probe: Icarus. 2024 *President Alder is re-elected in a landslide. Military operations have ended in everywhere but the Congo, and the phased retirement of most of the military is going smoothly. *Construction on the Bering Strait and Strait of Gibraltar bridges begins. The World Rail Network now spans Mag-Lev Rail lines all across most of Aferoeurasia and the Americas. *Global Communications Network goes online, bringing Optical Internet to 3 billion people. *The Earth Government puts into motion a plan for the robotic exploration of nearby stars and the development of the Solar System. The New Voyager Project is born. 2025 *Establishment of Tranquility City on the Moon. Helium-3 extraction and pre-war advances made in Fusion research, coupled with Ch'rix derived technologies, provides practical Fusion energy for the planet. Fission plants are scheduled to be phased out in ten years. *President Alder quickly uses the discovery of practical fusion power to justify the creation of a fleet of starships and battlestations to patrol the perimiter of the Solar System, and eventually make peaceful contact with the Ch'rix again. Construciton of the fleet at the newly christened Tycho shipyards begins immediately. *The DSEC deorbits several asteroids and commets to heat up Mars for terraforming. 4 Vesta and 2 Pallas are towed to collide with Phobos and Demos to form larger moons for Mars. 2029 *President Alder steps down in accordance with the Term Limits set by the Earth Constitution. Vice President Bingde, after winning a narrow victory over Governor Jager of Prussia, Governor Hu of Shanghai, and Speaker Rahman of Bihar. *Genetic Engineering technologies derived from the Ch'rix make the terraforming of Mars possible within the next half century. 2037 *The Flagship of the new Space Force Fleet is christened at Midway Station: ICN-01 USC Titan *By the end of the year an additional four of the planned fifty ships in the new Space Force are put into service: The Valiant, the Defiant, the Alexander, and the Yamamoto. *Several human Space Colonies begin an armed rebellion against the United Earth Government. They are led by several prominent families of the old European and American aristocracy. The Zaytsev Rebellion begins. 2038 *Despite a series of successful incursions against key United Earth facilities in space, and an invasion attempt of New Washington, the Zaytsev Rebellion is put down by the United Earth. Its leaders are all arrested or killed, while a general pardon is given to the majority of their followers. Abram Zaytsev, the rebellion's leader, however was killed by his own men after surrendering to the United Earth forces. *Several amendments are made to the Earth Constitution granting off-Earth colonies the right to be admitted as States, so long as they have a sufficient population. 2040 *Shortly before the arrival of the Ch'rix colony fleet, the leaders of the newly completed space colony: Hartford III declare independence, and subsequently war against the United Earth, under the puppet leadership of the "daughter," of Abram Zaytsev. This rebellion, however, is quickly put down by special forces operatives. Its leaders are all killed or captured, while Zaytsev's supposed daughter is captured and confirmed to be a Jane Doe who was given a genetic makeover of Zaytsev's DNA. 2041 *The Ch'rix colony fleet arrives at Earth, and after an initial shock at their species defeat the fleet commander meets with President Kazami to discuss the terms of the Ch'rix surrender from 20 years ago. *The Ch'rix colony fleet is refueled and given an escort of the first interstellar ships by humans to travel back to the Ch'rix homeworld and discuss the potential for long term trade relations. *Former President Alder is given command of the Earth Fleet flagship UES Titan. 2085 *Ch'rix warfleet arrives at the homeworld. The Planet is finally beginning to develop steam engines, but they have almost no record of the warfleet, which quickly conquers and unites the planet, taking great pains to creates a sustainable civilization. category:Contact! Category:Scenario Category:Extraterrestrial